Le passé nous rattrape toujours
by FairyHope031
Summary: Felicity est poignardée sous le regard impuissant de Oliver. Elle n'y survivra pas. Ses amis décident de la venger. Mais en fouillant dans le passé de la belle blonde ils découvrent qu'ils ne connaissaientt pas si bien que ça leur amie.


Bonjour,

Me voila avec une nouvelle histoire. Cette fois ci ce ne sera pas une histoire sort tout droit de ma petite tête. Je l'ai écrite hier soir sur un coup de tête depuis mon téléphone.

C'est ma toute première histoire alors soyez indulgent )

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.

Bonne lecture.

FairyHope031.

Chapitre 01 : Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé.

Tout était étrangement calme à l'hôpital de Starling City ce vendredi soir.

Les quelques médecins qui était d'astreinte ce soir là discutaient tranquillement autour d'un café quand les portes battantes des urgences s'ouvrirent d'un coup laissant entrer le vent glacial de décembre.

Un jeune homme avec un Sweat rouge entra alors précipitamment dans la retira la capuche qu'il portait sur la tête tandis que les portes derrière lui se refermaient.

 **\- Je vous en prie nous avons besoin d'aide !** Cria t il à l'assemblé **mon amie a été poignardée !**

Un médecin s'approcha de lui prêt à le questionner,mais à nouveau les portes s'ouvrirent laissant entrer deux autres hommes cette fois ci , et l'un d'eux tenaient le corps d'une femme dans ses bras.

Le manteau blanc de cette dernière était maculée de sang.

Le médecin qui s'était approché cria des ordres aux infirmières.

 **\- Un brancard vite !**

Il s'approcha de celui qui tenait la blessée mais ce dernier recula.

L'homme qui était à ses côtés lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

 **\- Oliver,il faut que tu les laisse s'occuper d'elle…**

Oliver hocha la tête posa la jeune femme sur le brancard et tout en lui déposant un baiser sur le front il lui murmura :

 **\- Tiens bon …**

Le médecin se saisit alors du brancard et se mit à courir en le poussant suivi d'autres membres du personnel .

Oliver et ses deux amis commencèrent à les suivre mais une infirmière les intercepta une fois arrivé devant une porte.

 **\- Je suis désolée mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Nous allons nous occuper d'elle. Mais avant tout j'aurais besoin d'information concernant votre amie. Son nom,son prénom son âge ..**

 **\- Je...elle …** Oliver ouvrit la bouche mais n'arriva pas à continuer. Il se tourna vers l'un de ses amis. **Diggle ?**

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se mit à répondre aux questions de l'infirmière.

 **\- Elle s'appelle Felicity Smoak elle a 29 ans, son groupe sanguin est ...**

La voix de Diggle se fit lointaine pour Oliver qui était à présent perdu dans ses pensées…

Il se remémorait la soirée …

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé.

Diggle,Roy et lui étaient partit en mission ; ils avaient arrêté un dealer de drogue ainsi que quelques voleurs de sacs à mains puis étaient rentrés au repère ou Felicity les attendaient…

Et ensemble ils avaient décidé de montrer au Verdant finir la soirée.

Ils avaient rigoler, danser et avaient bu chacun un ou deux verres

Puis à un moment Felicity avait souhaitée prendre l'air.

Oliver avait proposer de l'accompagner.

Ensemble ils avaient franchit la porte tout en discutant.

Puis tout s'était déroulé si vite.

Trop vite.

Trois hommes masqués s'étaient jeté sur eux.

Oliver s'était battu du mieux qu'il avait pu avec deux d'entre eux.

Mais c'est avec horreur qu'il avait vu le troisième se jeter sur Felicity et lui enfoncer un poignard dans le ventre.

Puis partir en courant suivi de ses deux acolytes.

Oliver s'était jeté en avant et avait rattraper de justesse son amie qui glissait vers l'avant, les yeux écarquillés une main sur sa plaie…

 **\- Felicity ! Felicity ! Regarde moi !**

Mais la jeune femme avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience.

Il s'était empressé de retirer son écharpe pour la poser sur la blessure, tout en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

Joignant Diggle,il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre avec la voiture.

Ça lui avait paru une éternité d'attendre que le véhicule de son ami déboule enfin sur le parking.

Roy était sortit le premier de la voiture suivi de Diggle.

Ils avaient pillé net devant leur deux amis au sol.

Puis Diggle avait aidé Oliver à se lever et à porter Felicity tandis que Roy ouvrait les portières arrières.

Oliver avait allongé Felicity, poser sa tête sur ses genoux et avait continué de compresser la plaie.

Diggle avait rouler comme un fou, pendant que Roy assis à l'avant se tordait les doigt inquiet pour son amie.

La voiture n'avait pas eu le temps de se garer sur le parking de l'hôpital que déjà il avait ouvert la portière et avait couru chercher de l'aide…

Diggle avait aider Oliver à sortir leur partenaire de la voiture et ensemble ils étaient entrés à leur tour dans le bâtiment…

Deux heures s'était écoulé depuis leur arrivée aux urgences.

Lui, Roy et Diggle étaient à présent assis sur des chaises de la salle d'attente.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas eu de nouvelles.

C'était bon ou alors mauvais signe? Se demanda Oliver

Mauvais signe admit il la gorge nouée en apercevant un médecin s'approcher d'eux la tête baissée vers le sol.

Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge, alors que les trois amis de sa patiente se levaient.

Il annonça :

 **\- Je suis désolé nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu mais malheureusement elle avait déjà perdue beaucoup trop de sang à votre arrivée…votre amie n'a pas survécue.**

Oliver s'effondra à genoux en sanglotant, Diggle posa une main sur ses yeux et Roy donna un coup de pied dans une chaise.

 **\- Je suis désolé de vous demander cela mais il faudrait que l'un de vous examine le corps. Question de formalité**. Murmura le médecin.

Diggle essuya ses larmes et regarda son meilleur ami toujours à terre.

 **\- Je vous suit,** dit-il au médecin

Il lança un regard à Roy dont le visage était baigné de larmes et lui fit comprendre de l'attendre dehors avec Oliver.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de se baisser vers son mentor.

Diggle suivit le médecin vers la salle ou se trouvait leur amie.

Elle était là, allongée sur cette table.

Ses cheveux blond étaient rassemblé autour de son visage tel un halo.

Un drap blanc la recouvrait jusqu'au cou.

Il prit sa main.

Elle était froide

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Felicity était partie.

Lui et Oliver s'étaient promis de toujours la protéger. Et ils avaient failli à leur promesse.

Il laissa les larmes glisser le long de ses joues tout en mordant ses lèvres et il déposa un baiser sur son front lui disant :

 _ **Adieu**_

Il hocha la tête vers le médecin qui recouvrit le visage de Felicity avec le drap.

Il sortit de la chambre inspira un grand coup et se rendit à l'accueil ou une infirmière lui tendit un formulaire à signer et lui demanda de patienter un instant le temps de rassembler les effets personnels de la belle blonde.

Il accepta et se retourna face à la salle d'attente quand il aperçut un vieil homme,portant un long manteau noir, et un attaché case entrer dans la salle où se trouvait Felicity.

Diggle fronça les sourcils, et commença à s'approcher de lui quand la femme de la réception l'appela . Il retourna bien malgré lui vers le comptoir où on lui rendit dans une pochette transparente, le portefeuille, les clefs ainsi que la montre de Felicity .

Diggle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le bijou.

Lui et Oliver lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire ils y' avaient gravée :

 _ **"À notre it girl préférée"**_

Il remercia la réceptionniste d'une petite voix.

Et sortit du bâtiment.

Il marcha jusqu'à la voiture devant laquelle l'attendaient Roy et Oliver.

Ce dernier avait la tête baissée et serrait les poings.

Diggle lui serra l'épaule. Oliver leva la tête

Les trois amis se regardèrent se promettant de retrouver les monstres qui avaient fait ça !

Chacun leur tour ils montèrent dans la voiture et Diggle démarra.

Aucuns des trois passagers ne remarqua la camionnette blanche garée un peu plus loin sur le parking,ni d'un médecin qui discutait avec un homme. Celui là même qu'avait aperçu Diggle quelques minutes auparavant.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus trop perdus dans leur chagrin qu'un interne faisait monter à l'arrière de la camionnette un brancard où reposait un corps recouvert d'un drap.

Le médecin ainsi que le jeune interne serrèrent la main de l'homme, qui leur glissa discrètement quelque chose à chacun, ils regardèrent ensuite autour d'eux avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Le vieil homme s'approcha de l'arrière de la camionnette, il y trouva comme convenu son patron assit à côté du brancard que l'on avait déposé plus tôt.

Il se racla la gorge avant de dire :

 **\- Nous arriverons à l'aéroport d'ici trente minutes Mr Seldon votre jet nous y attend.**

 **\- Très bien Roland. Assurez vous que personne ne nous suive jusqu'à la bas.**

 **\- Bien monsieur.**

Roland claqua les portières de la camionnette laissant son patron seul.

Ce dernier se pencha au dessus du brancard enleva le drap blanc. Il sourit en dévoilant une jeune femme blonde dont le poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration.

Il lui caressa la joue et murmura :

 **\- Ma chère Felicity si tu savais le temps et l'argent qu'il m'a fallu pour te retrouver mais ne t'inquiète pas ma douce nous nous sommes enfin retrouvé …**

 **A Suivre…**


End file.
